


Defiance

by reinadefuego



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: When the future Red Queen tells you to do something, you may as well just go along with it.Written for challenge #461 - "squirm" at femslash100.





	

Anna growled, grunting and squirming as Jean tried to pull the jeans up to her hips. Spending seventy years walking on all fours was no way to live. Jean scowled, smacking Anna's hand away when she tried to claw at the pants.

"You need to wear clothes, you can't run around here naked."

Anna glared up at her, pupils contracted to filter out most of the light that shone from the lab's roof. The metal table was cold, foreign.

"Move again and I'll hold you in place."

Anna snorted in Jean's face, challenging her.

"You want to try me, princess?"


End file.
